


魔女狩猎

by taoduoduo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoduoduo/pseuds/taoduoduo





	魔女狩猎

狩猎魔女

CP：A闪X咕哒（涉及幼闪）  
清水为主，内置R18 指路第五章 红酒play  
有私设 慎入

（一）  
太阳快要下山，西方的天空笼着一层灰蓝色的雾霭。袅袅炊烟自各家的房顶升腾起，主妇们已经开始准备晚餐了。沿街摆摊的商贩们麻利地收拾着自己的商品，如果这时候上前去买点什么，保证能以最实惠的价格成交。橘发披肩的女性提着菜篮径直走到菜摊前，俯下身在这堆蔬菜里挑挑拣拣，忙着收摊的小贩继续收拾东西，压根没看她挑了什么。“两颗洋葱，这些小扁豆也都要了。”她把挑好的东西扔进菜篮，小贩报了个价，头也不回的继续忙活。两个人已经认识很久，趁着太阳下山这会儿买菜的，他们这片儿就她一个。晚上的菜虽说没有白日里的新鲜，但口感也差不了太多。他对她其实挺好奇，顶着一张明显异域的脸还从不带面纱，一直都是独来独往，难不成是逃难来的难民？可她举手投足落落大方，反倒更像城中心的贵族。说不定是有什么难言之隐呢？这年头，独自生活的女人很不容易呢……小贩把最后一个箱子整理好，街道已经明显暗了下来。这里是乌鲁克的边缘，不似市中心那般繁华，才傍晚街上的人已寥寥无几。他慢悠悠地推着车子回家，安静的街上只听见车轮划过路面咕噜噜的滚动声。  
傍晚安静得出奇。  
立香提着满满的菜篮慢慢走路回家，来到这里已有一年之久，见到那棵郁郁葱葱的大榕树左转，再踏过二百七十八块石板砖，那栋木门上挂着晴天娃娃的小屋就是自己在这里的家。四千年前的生活条件哪比得上二十一世纪，但如惊弓鸟般东躲西藏的日子过多了，哪怕连玻璃都没有的简陋小砖房都能带给自己安心感。  
立香在迦勒底时就是个作息良好的好孩子，到了这里依旧维持着早八晚五的好习惯。在第一缕阳光射入房间前就醒来，为自己准备些简单地饭食，梳洗打扮后出门转一转了解一下当今的新鲜事，靠着现代人的智慧做一些简单地活儿糊口。立香将日子安排的井井有条，甚至做好了在这里安安静静养老的打算。  
如果，吉尔伽美什王没有心血来潮“视察民情”的话。  
吉尔伽美什王是立香的恋人。  
当然是二十一世纪的立香和他，立香以勇气和能力获得了与他并肩同行的殊荣。也许正如他所说，召唤出他，与他结缘已花光了她今生全部的幸运，不知为何，立香莫名穿越到了这四千年前的乌鲁克，以魔女的身份。  
立香当然清楚自己只是个魔术师啦，虽然不是出类拔萃的那种，但打起架来丝毫不弱气，可惜魔术在这个时代似乎是个禁忌，毕竟是神代末期，即使空气中弥漫着浓厚的魔力，普通人也不具备成为魔术师的优秀体质。也就是说，只有吉尔伽美什王可以使用魔术。  
没有人会把魔力和柔弱的女人联想到一起，只要立香守口如瓶，不会有人知晓立香的身份。但来此多年，立香的容貌依旧如同少女。不老和不死总被联想到一起，人生老病死是常识，打破自然规律的不是怪物还是什么？人类面对未知的力量时，通常表现出来的是恐惧。更何况趋利避害是人的本能，无论哪个时代都不例外。于是人们制造恐慌，试图排除掉这个“危害”。  
匹夫无罪怀璧其罪，强大的力量在一个女人身上展示出来，便是禁忌，哪怕她什么都没做。  
最开始制造一些魔女诱拐杀害幼童的舆论，口口相传后版本越来越惊悚，到最后人们一口咬定：“魔女来世间传播灾厄，必须除掉！”  
越来越多的人加入到讨伐魔女的行列中，以至于惊动了军队，也惊动了那位王。不过，那是十年前的事情了。  
那时的立香乔装躲避到偏远的山林中，不敢与人类接触的她只好过起风餐露宿的生活。她为自己搭建了一个简易的窝，那是仅由泥土和碎砖搭成，连门都没有的寒酸住所，刮风时透风，下雨时漏雨，实在可怜。  
千年前的气候更纯粹，对于现代人来说，真是恶劣的过分。持续半月之久的干旱后，以一声惊雷为预兆，风雨欲来。  
空气里弥漫着浓郁的泥土和青草混合的气味。一道金色闪电最先刺破昏暗的天空，雨点随即噼里啪啦地砸下来。  
暴雨如注，水雾腾飞，狂风早就吹垮了她那泥土和碎砖搭成的小屋，树木在暴风雨中飘摇，不少枝干被狂风折断，坠在地面像是零落一地的骨骼。滚滚惊雷似乎要把这片天地炸碎似的，轰鸣声震耳欲聋，闪电在空中连城一张巨大的电网，金色光芒如同游蛇肆意游曳。  
立香躲在山洞中望着雨帘忧心忡忡。  
这雨不知道要下多久，明天的食物还没着落，树上的野果怕是被暴雨尽数拍落在地面，没法吃了，满地的积水更不方便生活和捕猎。也是这时，她看到了那个在树下避雨的少年。  
她压根没细想深山里为何会出现小孩子，本能驱使她冲进雨中，飞奔到那小小的身影身边。  
“小朋友，下雨天站在树下很危险的——”  
她的手搭到少年的肩膀上，少年回过头，露出兜帽下的脸庞，金发耀眼，眉眼俊秀。  
好漂亮的男孩。  
立香一时愣住了，这张脸仿佛带着魅惑的魔力，让她忘记了飞奔至此的初衷，忘记了接下来要说的话。  
少年瞪着立香放在自己肩膀上的手，语气不悦：  
“别碰本——”  
一声霹雳忽然在头顶炸开，立香心头一颤，瞬间从惊诧中回过神，也不管这少年要说什么，直接拖着他的手往山洞跑去。两个人跑进山洞的时候浑身都湿透了，少年冰凉的目光直视着立香，这个女人的嘴这一路没停过，真是吵得很。  
“下雨天躲在树下最危险！刚才那道雷若是劈下来，神仙都救不了你！”立香本来还想训斥几句，忽然想到这种常识并不适用于千年前的美索不达米亚，索性改口：“你父母呢？这么大的雨就任你跑出来？”  
只可惜，无论立香说什么，那个少年都抿着嘴，不作答。  
立香无奈：“等雨停了，我带你去找你的家人。”  
少年沉默了一会儿，轻声说：“这里没有我的家人。”  
这里的确没有他的家人，已是神代末期，神明早已离去，可这话落在立香耳中，就是“我没有家人。”  
立香红了眼眶，缓缓走到少年身边。  
他听到她说，对不起。  
少年依旧面无表情，但望着雨帘的眼神显然不曾定焦，也不知他在思考些什么。  
又一道清脆的霹雳在耳畔炸响，立香忽然把少年抱在怀中，少年的红眸徒然睁大，思绪被打断，立香背后的空中瞬间漾起数道金色涟漪，锋利的武器从涟漪中缓缓刺出。  
“别害怕，没关系的，别害怕。”  
她用温柔的声音轻轻安抚着怀中的少年，也说给孤身一人来到这时代的自己听，她温热的气息拂在他的耳畔。  
“以后我就是你的家人，我们都不是孤身一人了。”  
这双温暖的手臂把他拥着，少年的脸刚好埋在立香的胸前，她的身上带着一缕香气，是山林原野间盛开的野花香，清清淡淡的，不刺鼻，不讨厌。  
少年听到这句话有些讶异，金色涟漪悄无声息的淡化消失。  
魔女的传闻，似乎不属实呢。  
“吉尔伽美什。”  
少年忽然笑起来，他找到了新的乐趣。  
“嗯？”  
外面的雨声盖过少年的声音，立香没听清，问了声。  
“吉尔伽美什，本……我的名字。”  
少年又重复了一遍。  
诶？  
熟悉的名字落在耳中，轻微的战栗从心脏蔓延至全身。立香微微愕然，不会吧，这么巧？不过，这份惊愕被她用和熙的微笑掩饰。  
“我记住了，吉尔，我以后就叫你吉尔啦。我的名字是立香，立、香。”

（二）

不知不觉，新的一年悄然而至，立香还未从去年东躲西藏的日子中回过神，已经又长了一岁，老了一年，可她的容貌比起来时并没有多大变化。  
没有21世纪的爆竹声声，新年对于这儿的人来说似乎没有特殊的意义。但立香早早起床，准备好一大桌饭菜，早餐筹备的如此丰盛，难道是什么特殊的节日？  
“立香，早安。”  
刚刚醒来的吉尔伽美什揉了揉眼睛，配上他那张男女通杀的可爱脸蛋简直把立香的心萌化了。  
立香转过头看他：“早安吉尔，起来吃大餐咯。”  
简单洗漱后的吉尔伽美什看着满桌的菜肴，露出疑惑的神色。立香把手里的一碗面条放在他面前：“你尝尝这个，长寿面，口感可能差了那么一点儿，不过我尽力啦。”  
手擀面……她也是第一次做嘛，这里的食材并不丰富，能做出面条的样子已经是她的极限，毕竟在迦勒底有卫宫麻麻那样的神厨在，根本不需要她亲自下厨。  
吉尔伽美什听到长寿面三个字时眼睛亮了一下：“长寿面是什么？”  
意料之内的问题，立香得意洋洋：“是我家乡庆祝生日必备的菜肴，过生日的人吃了这个就会长命百岁，平安幸福。”  
吉尔伽美什有一刻晃神，他的生日，是新年交接时没错。  
但她是如何知晓的呢？他看着眼前的笑意盈盈的立香，全知且全能之星，仅仅一眼就够了。  
他瞬间了然，却不动声色，如同普通少年般面带微笑说：“你，还记得本……我的生日啊。”  
吉尔伽美什挑起一根长寿面放到口中，身为王，什么佳肴没尝过？换作平常这种东西他不会看一眼。  
但这是立香做的。  
粗制的食物，也不错。  
“生日快乐，吉尔。”  
立香语气真挚地为他祝福，脑中却闪过无数念头，困扰她许久的问题终于解决，眼前的这个少年，的确就是她21世纪的恋人，曾经的吉尔伽美什王。  
别怪她想办法确认这种事，毕竟任谁也没法轻松的把眼前天使般的美少年和那个略暴戾、相当自我主义的英雄王联系到一起。  
注意到吉尔伽美什注视她的目光，她有些疑惑：“吉尔有什么要问我吗？”  
吉尔伽美什的眼神很认真：“立香喜欢这里吗？”  
此时的他表情很柔和，眉眼间带着笑意，立香感觉自己像是被丘比特的箭射中一样，心脏在胸腔急促跳动着，吉尔伽美什王无论什么年龄段都这么迷人，她要沦陷了，这个世界上为什么会有如此美好的男人？  
吉尔伽美什看立香发呆，以为她不知如何回答，便换了种方式问：“立香喜欢这个国家吗？”  
立香回过神：“我其实很喜欢这里的，这里的空气很清新，河水也清澈，是很漂亮很舒适的地方。虽然没有现代社会的灯红酒绿，没有电脑手机那些娱乐设施，但是和吉尔在一起，我很开心。这可惜，这里似乎并不欢迎我……”  
糟糕，怎么一不小心把心里话说出来了，立香尴尬地扶了一下额前并没有乱的刘海儿。  
“抱歉，说了奇怪的话。”  
听了立香的回答，吉尔伽美什轻笑一声，用哄孩子般不符合年龄的语气说：“其实立香不用担心那么多，我会保护你的。”  
立香无奈，心想等你长大再说吧，可却还是点点头，一脸赞同。  
凭借她对吉尔伽美什的了解，这种时候顺着他就对了。  
为吉尔伽美什庆祝生日后，两个人的关系似乎又亲密了些，虽然彼此都未向对方摊牌。只可惜，快乐的时光稍纵即逝，命运的长剑迟早挥下。

“你听说了吗？魔女就隐藏在村子里。”  
卖鱼的妇人刻意压低声音，生怕惊扰了什么似的。  
“魔女？是之前军队围剿的那个魔女？”  
正在收拾鱼腹的男人停下手中的动作，也压低了嗓音接过话茬。  
“对，就是那个。”妇人的话匣子打开了：“那个魔女十恶不赦，她放火烧毁一座村庄，又拐走了村中的小孩做祭品，活祭！这世界上怎么有这么恶毒的人啊！”  
那妇人描述的活灵活现，跟真事儿似的，立香心想，你不去说书真是埋没人才。  
她正欲离开，又听那妇人说：“不过，军队最近要来咱们村子把她解决掉，凡是和她扯上关系的，准没好下场。”  
立香只当没听见，脚步没停，径直走回家中。  
这半年，她和吉尔伽美什相依为命，好不容易过上普通人的生活。初来这个村子，还是靠吉尔伽美什与村民攀谈，村民才放下心中戒备接纳了他们。人生地不熟，她一直谨慎防备着，不敢出纰漏，不敢多笑也不敢多说，可哪怕这样如履薄冰般的小心翼翼，却还是逃不开无休止的追杀。  
明明她什么都没做。  
但她什么都没说，如果被吉尔知道自己是魔女，一定会被他讨厌吧。如往日一般，吉尔伽美什早早睡下，毕竟还是小孩子的身体，需要长时间的睡眠。  
立香坐在床边看他的睡颜，毫无防备的他，无论是幼年期还是青年期都让她心中悸动，她多想就这样和他度过未来漫长的时光。  
可她清楚地知道自己不能。  
他是这个国家的王，是未来带领这个国家走向繁荣的统治者。而她，一个被追杀围剿，被人们深深怨恨着的魔女，有什么资格陪伴他身侧呢？  
不能让他和魔女扯上关系，不能给他带来麻烦，这是她最后能为他做的。  
“再见了，吉尔。”  
立香动了动嘴唇，却没有说出声。她最后环视了一遍属于他们的房间，摆在桌面上的白色小花已经枯萎，那曾是她最喜爱的花朵，只可惜它的花期是那样短暂，短暂到来不及留一声告别，就在某个夜晚悄然凋谢。  
立香抹掉眼角的泪水，毫不犹豫的转身离开。  
一弯冷月洒下寂寞的光芒，寡淡的星如同一双双悲伤的眼睛，注视着立香离去的身影。  
原本熟睡的吉尔伽美什睁开眼，夜色遮住了他的表情，立香不辞而别让他体会到仿佛了宝物脱离掌控的不适感。  
逃走了。  
或者说，就这样抛下他离开了。  
他的身影看上去有些落寞，可他红色的眸中盛着势在必得。  
没关系，逃吧，可怜的女孩儿，可怜的魔女啊，逃得越远越好。  
你已经注定是本王的所有物，终有一天会回到本王的怀中。  
至于那支不服从命令肆意行动的叛军。  
吉尔伽美什露出一丝不符合年龄的笑意，对于不听话的杂种们，他可没那么多耐心。

（三）  
有多久没见到吉尔伽美什，立香已经记不清了。  
她听过各种各样的传闻，听说他勒令所有子民禁止谈论魔女有关的事，久而久之，人们倒也忘了有这么个存在。她也听说他曾去她逃亡路过的村庄掠夺少女，却一个都没带回王宫。  
人们极少谈论他们的王，尤其是定居在乌鲁克后，乌鲁克的人们似乎更忌惮谈论这位喜怒无常的统治者。  
直到，他心血来潮“视察民情”。  
他以居高临下的姿态俯视着芸芸众生，立香同那些子民一样跪在地面，在人群中她是极不起眼的一个，所以，她忍不住抬头看一眼，看一眼自己昔日的恋人究竟成长成何种模样。  
不偏不倚，刚好与吉尔伽美什王的红眸对视。  
她慌乱的垂下头，怎么会这么巧，自己难道是幸运E吗？  
他是吉尔伽美什王，洞察一切的王，哪里需要亲自视察民情？立香后知后觉这是专门为自己设计的陷阱。  
所以当立香推开房门，看到屋内手持长剑，等待已久的士兵时，她认命地闭上眼，任由他们把她带走。  
……  
嘴唇像是被什么粗糙的东西摩擦着一样，立香被这触感唤醒，缓缓睁开眼，皎洁的月光越过铁窗洒在牢房内。  
“嗳？你醒啦！”  
一张笑意盈盈的脸庞凑过来，黑发盘成一只小包子的少女手中拿着一小块干粮凑到立香面前，这块干粮看上去放了很久，食物的边缘颜色已经发深，看上去过不了多久就会坏掉。但在这种地方，能有吃的已经不错了。  
关在这里的人，大多数在等死。他们从没想过逃，他们的腿上和手上都拴着结实的铁锁。  
如果那位王心情好，也许还能留个全尸。但若是逃跑激怒了那位王，可就不是死这么简单了。他们早就见识过某个叛军的下场，只是一瞬间，他的身体就被倾泻而出的武器打成一团血沫。比起受尽折磨而死，他们更希望给个痛快、留个全尸。  
“这里是……牢房？”  
立香环视四周，眼前的黑发少女点点头：“是王宫的地牢”  
立香轻轻叹气，黑发少女以为她经历了什么不愿回忆的事，怕她继续难受，赶紧把手中的小块干粮递了过去。  
“你饿了吧？尝尝这个。”  
刚才立香就是被这小块粗糙的质感唤醒，立香看着少女真诚的眼神，默默接过硬邦邦的食物，咬了一口，意料之内的难以下咽，但她还是真诚的说：  
“谢谢你。”  
“不用谢，毕竟我们都是奴隶，这种时候要惺惺相惜才行呀。”  
奴隶？  
立香大概了解了现在的状况。在千年前，奴隶的地位甚至不如拉车的马匹。  
“你为什么被关到这里？”  
立香装作不经意问道，少女倒是回答的干脆：“父亲曾是军队的统帅，可惜他忤逆吉尔伽美什王的命令，私自讨伐魔女，吉尔伽美什王大怒……后来，父亲死后，我们一家人都被贬称奴隶，永远不能摆脱奴籍，不过小命倒是保住了，顶多白天干活累一点……那你呢？看你的穿着不像是奴籍，为什么会关在这里？”  
立香心中一痛，她仰头，努力让眼泪不流下来。  
“我也……背叛了吉尔伽美什王。”  
记忆真讨厌啊，就像一块顽固的胶布，一直黏在心中，每一次回忆都像是揭开这层胶，带起一片鲜血淋漓。她无数次的想起自己抛下他独自逃离的那个夜晚，即使后悔，时光也不能倒流。  
他们，也再也不能回到从前。  
两个人就这样在牢房中度过了几日，成了无话不谈的好友。入夜，黑发少女凑到立香耳边低声说：“立香，吉尔伽美什王快要来了。”  
立香刻意压低声音：“他怎么会来这种地方？”  
黑发少女的声音带着疑惑：“我也不知道，不过他来肯定没好事儿。”  
立香：“……你不要说的这么直白！”  
少女俏皮的笑了笑，随即手指伸到嘴唇边，做了个噤声的动作。  
“不过你不用担心——我弄到了钥匙，等到夜深的时候，我们就自由了。”  
“钥匙？！”  
少女此时解开了她一直盘着的包子头，一枚小巧的钥匙藏在她的发中。若不是怕引来看守，立香真想给她鼓掌。  
深夜时吉尔伽美什王果然来了这里，不过尊贵的他怎么可能进入地牢这样肮脏的地方，牢内的看守此时全部毕恭毕敬地出去迎接这位王，所以此刻，最容易逃离这里。  
立香和少女蹑手蹑脚的溜出地牢，正门聚集了一大群人，估计是正在迎接王，于是他们安心地绕到后门，信心满满地跑了出去。  
自由的感觉真好啊！  
她们手拉手飞快的向前跑着，王宫不似市区，这里安静的就像是没有人敢踏足此处似的。  
是啊，这里实在是太安静了……立香忽然停下了向前跑的脚步，她的脸色刷白，立在原地慌了神，彻骨的寒意从脚底升到全身。  
视线尽头，是熟悉的金色身影。黄金般璀璨的威容，燃烧般的血色眸子。  
此刻，这位王的脸上挂着玩味的笑。  
她望着他身后空气中缓缓漾起的金色涟漪，心中只有绝望。  
逃不掉的……  
“卑贱的奴隶试图逃跑，真是罪加一等。对吗？立、香。”  
立香不可抑制的颤抖，她弯下膝盖，拉着好友缓缓地跪在地面。  
“求您不要杀她，一切都是我的错。”  
金色的身影向她走来，视线一花，她的下巴被恶狠狠地捏住。  
“王，求您。”  
她的心快要从喉咙跳出来，手心也被汗水湿透了，可她强忍着恐惧开口，她不能让无辜的人被牵连死掉。  
“求本王？就凭你？”  
吉尔伽美什王气极反笑：“给本王一个留下这杂种命的理由。”  
她多想闪躲目光，她怕对上那双洞察万象的血色眸子，对视的一瞬间她就会想起自己的凉薄无情，想起少年时期的王，以及他们的过往。  
可她不能逃避，她乖巧地与他对视，声音却慢慢低了下去。  
“我可以取悦您，吉尔……伽美什王。用我，换她的命，好不好？”  
友人被她这句大胆的发言吓得整个人瘫软在地。  
吉尔伽美什王看着立香，他的目光锋利，若不是立香曾与他是恋人，恐怕要被他当场吓哭。  
一别十年，他终于长成了她熟悉的模样，可她的心却传来一阵有一阵撕裂般的痛。  
她知道，从她说出这句话开始，他们的过往，她的未来，全都变了。  
可怕的沉默后，她听到了他的回应。  
他说。  
“允许了。”

（四）  
这座花园隐没于宫殿中，仿佛与世隔绝的小世界，除了王本人，恐怕只有备受宠爱的王妃和照料花朵的下人知晓这里。旁人哪猜测得到，在这精致的大殿后，在参天古木之间竟藏着这样一座豪华富丽的后花园。  
立香坐在花园的长椅上，目光投在眼前的一株白色花朵上一直没挪开。在一旁侍奉的侍女当她喜爱这支花儿，轻声说：“这花是吉尔伽美什王在您的故乡寻来的，王很宠爱您呢。”  
侍女盘起的头发早已放下——她曾经自称“狱中好友”的友人，实际上是吉尔伽美什王的贴身侍女之一。她早该想到的，凭借她对吉尔伽美什王的了解，王不可能留下背叛者，斩草必定除根。  
没有质问，也不曾抱怨，她只是对着侍女露出一个微笑：“我知道。”  
这花园里集齐了全国各地的奇花异草，紫色鸢尾粉色风铃白色郁金香以及更多叫不出名的美丽华辉，每天有专门的花匠浇水除虫，比普通人家养孩子还要费心。可就算景色再美她也无心观赏，她手腕上如同手铐般的天之锁时刻提醒着她自己的身份。  
立香盯着白色花朵发了会儿呆，听到侍女轻声说：“王快回来了，您回去准备一下吧。”  
她点了点头，任由侍女一路“护送”自己回寝殿。  
名为护送，实为监视。  
雾气氤氲的温泉浴池就在寝殿后方，立香把身体慢慢浸入水中，心也渐渐平静下来。  
是她逃走了，是她自作孽不可活，但王并没有深究这件事。  
可这件事就像一根刺堵在他们之间，她必须把这份隔阂解决掉才行。  
在无数个不眠之夜，她在忏悔，但她的神明愿意宽恕她吗？  
身后传来脚步声，立香回头，刚好看到王黄金比例的完美胴体，虽然赤裸相对很多次，但她还是有些害羞。  
王，实在是太好看了呜。她甚至没出息的想过，能死在王身上都值了。  
安抚英雄王是地狱难度，但激怒英雄王只需一句话——哪壶不开提哪壶就行了。她不止一次想过补偿，想过开口道歉求饶，可话到嘴边难出口。大多数时候王没耐心等她开口，便把她按在床上狠狠的欺负一番，泄愤似的。她未说出口的那些话，也变成了无法抑制的呻吟声。  
这次，一定要把问题解决掉。  
立香下定决心后，平静地开口（作死）：“王，十年前，是我不好。”  
一把利剑瞬间擦过立香的脖颈，钉在立香身后的墙面上，吉尔伽美什王的目光压迫过来，他的眸中盛满愤怒：“你不怕死？”  
他给过她机会，她完全可以佯装不曾有过这段羁绊，只把自己当作王的宠妃。可她偏要提起让他愤怒的这段过往，恃宠而骄的杂种，嫌命太长？  
立香大胆地与他对视：“我怕，因为我不是不是不老不死的魔女，我会痛，会伤，也会死亡，所以我怕我死在您面前。”  
空中又漾起数道涟漪，立香毫无惧色，继续说：“我曾以为我能习惯没有您的生活，可我做不到。对您的爱早已随着时间渗入灵魂，您是我心灵的寄托，是我唯一的渴望，我想永远留在您身边，可我是个胆小鬼，我怕魔女的称谓为您带来不好的影响，我怕魔女的身份影响您未来的统治，我更怕我没有资格陪伴您身侧。”  
“但我现在想通了，哪怕是死在您怀中，也好过在思念您的煎熬中苟且偷生。”  
说完后立香有种久违的释然，锋利的兵器几乎擦着立香的身体嵌入墙面，却巧妙地没有伤到她。  
听到自家王的一声冷哼，整个身体忽然被捞到王的怀中，她知道，他消气了。

（五）红酒Play 

吉尔伽美什坐在床边，把玩着手中的黄金酒杯，红色酒液在杯中摇晃。他饶有兴致地看着双腿被天之锁强制敞开，双眼被布料遮住的立香。黑暗，似乎让女孩的身体更加敏感，私处暴露在他面前，这种羞耻感令立香湿润了小穴。  
“真是淫乱的杂种啊，只是被捆绑就流了这么多水。”  
立香无意义的挣扎了两下，根本挣不开天之锁的束缚。下身忽然传来冰凉的触感，似乎有什么直接泼在了自己的身体上，香醇的酒味弥漫在空气中。  
难道是……？  
吉尔伽美什直接把杯中的红酒倾倒在立香的胴体上，红色酒液顺着立香平坦的小腹流向小穴，灼烧般的感觉从小腹蔓延到身体深处。  
酒液流淌过的地方就像是点燃了一簇簇情欲的火苗，立香太熟悉这种感觉——王似乎很喜欢她渴求他的模样，所以他曾换着法子宠爱她的身体，从媚药到锁链，这次竟然是红酒……早已被王调教地异常敏感的身子根本承受不住这种刺激。在这时两个乳尖忽然被同时掐住，酥麻的感觉让立香更加慌乱，失去视线的她不知道接下来王会做些什么，这种感觉让她又害怕、又期待。  
“乳尖已经鼓起来了。”他故意凑到她耳畔低声呢喃，立香的呼吸更加急促，他故意拉扯着她敏感的乳尖，立香的声音带了哭腔：“王……”  
身体深处空空的，好想被他填满，小穴分泌的爱液甚至流到了床单上，在情欲前，理智不值一提。  
“王，立香想要您——啊。”  
饱含爱欲的声音如同淋上香甜蜂蜜的玫瑰花茶，让人想把这声音的主人一口口吃下。  
立香刚开口，双腿便被推倒胸前，无需更多前戏，火热的性器直接冲入湿润的小穴内，无法言语的满足感让立香呻吟出声。全部的注意力都集中在与他交合的地方，毕竟王不是温柔的人，立香只感觉自己要被他贯穿，要被他插坏了。臀瓣在这样有力的撞击下已经绯红一片，肉体拍打的声音让她羞耻又兴奋，情欲如同红酒，把本就所剩无几的理智也麻痹掉。天之锁不知何时被王收回了宝库，立香的双腿立即牢牢缠著他的腰，配合著他的律动。激烈的快感如水波般层层扩散，淫乱的话语脱口而出，身体对王本能的渴望让他非常满意，不懂规矩的杂种的确该罚，但听话的杂种也该奖赏。  
立香不记得自己又被王宠爱了多久，迷迷糊糊醒来的时候，才发觉自己枕在王肌肉结实的手臂上。这真是，太荣幸了。  
“明天一早，本王带你出去巡游，让乌鲁克的居民们看一看本王的王后……”  
吉尔伽美什王之后说了些什么，立香没有听到，她胡乱嗯了几声后又疲惫的睡去。

(六）  
身着铠甲的侍卫整齐列成两队，他们高举着手中的武器，神色肃穆。  
吉尔伽美什王的巡游车从中间穿过，立香有些无奈，无论什么时期的王都喜欢奢华的东西。巡游车上甚至镀金镶嵌着青金石，随便拆下一块都够她衣食无忧一辈子。  
不过，他之前说要带她巡游干什么来着？  
民众们小声议论着立香，这位未来的皇后看来备受宠爱，看样子小王子的降生也指日可待。也有稍年长的人发现王后竟然是多年前传说中的“魔女”。  
吉尔伽美什王是这个国家，是这个时代最强大的人，无容置疑。  
任谁都不会主动挑衅，与王作对，除非有人嫌自己死法不够惨烈。  
也正因如此，当锋利的箭矢穿透立香胸膛的时候，无论是护送的军队还是王本人都露出震惊的神色。  
根本没想过会有人在吉尔伽美什王的面前刺杀王后。  
“魔女罪该万死！”  
怨毒的声音落在立香耳中，立香低头，胸口刺出锋利的箭矢。箭尖带着黑色的反光，大概是淬了毒吧。  
什么不老不死的魔女，都是假的。立香真的只是一个普通的魔术师，会流血，会疼痛，只是在浓郁的魔力中衰老速度慢了些。  
血液流逝，毒素蔓延，自己明明从千难万险的各个特异点一路闯了过来，却被终结在熟悉又陌生的这里。  
身为魔术师的自己，竟然被普通人暗杀了。  
实在是，太可笑，太丢人了。  
喉咙涌上浓浓的血腥味，她张口，未发声，一串泪水顺着她的眼角无声流下。  
她想起之前在书上看到的那句话：“你永远不知道明天和意外，哪个最先到来。”  
人们在临死前，都会想些什么呢？曾品尝过的美食？曾拥有过的荣华富贵？或是往昔的种种美好？可此刻她的眼前如走马灯般浮现的，只有吉尔伽美什王的容颜。年幼的他与自己初遇山中避雨，成年的他为她在花园中栽下一支乡间野花，因她不辞而别而愤怒的他，身体契合时露出餍足神情的他，熟睡时露出和熙微笑的他。  
她有些舍不得，无论是迦勒底，还是千年前的这里，他的本质从未改变。而她爱上英雄王，是必然。  
射箭的人早已被无数锋利剑刃打穿，哪怕那个人死上千次万次，也改变不了立香的结局。  
吉尔伽美什抚上立香苍白的脸颊，立香的泪水顺着他的手指滚落，滚烫的温度从指间传递到心脏。  
他的立香很少哭泣，他看到的她是坚强的，坚韧的。那么，现在的她流下眼泪，是怨恨他，还是后悔与他同行呢？  
“你后悔做本王的王后了吗。”  
王目不转睛地看着她，他的声音依旧那样醉人。  
立香摇了摇头，眼皮越来越沉重，耳朵已经听不到声音。  
连告别都做不到，看来这次又要不辞而别了。  
她用最后的力气轻轻说：“对不起，那时候我不该自己走的。”  
相遇，离别。  
相爱，诀别。  
她是史话中不该存在的一点，灭亡是她注定的结局。而他，会拥有真正的王后，会拥有可爱的继承人，会迎来乌鲁克更繁荣的明天。  
即使不甘心，舍不得，也要告别了。  
王，真想与您再次相遇啊。  
在一个不恐惧魔力，不嫌弃悬殊地位，自由的年代。  
立香的头歪向一旁，看上去就像是香甜地睡着了。已经没有了心跳，没有了生命体征，这样的躯体却被吉尔伽美王抱在怀中，子民们不敢开口，也不敢阻止，这种时候谁也不想送死。  
吉尔伽美什就这样抱着立香的身体向山林的方向走去。

所有的相遇，都是命中注定。  
曾经结下的羁绊，经历的美好，都像是空间中无数个小点，它们小到令人忽略，看似毫无关联，但若给予它们名为奇迹的相遇，这些点会跨越时间空间，连成坚韧的红线。  
只等一个契机，只等一个奇迹。

（七）

立香猛地睁开眼，顾不上自家王正睡得香甜，她推着他的胸膛唤道：“王，王！”  
睡眠被自家杂种打断，吉尔伽美什王相当不爽，他的红眸瞪视着立香：“杂种，你不是活腻了？本王恩典你这几日好好养身体，你竟然打搅本王休息？”  
立香就当听不到他说的话：“我做噩梦了！我梦到我被人刺杀了！背刺！可疼了！”  
立香的表情相当认真，吉尔伽美什王无奈，自家杂种真是没有让人省心的时候。  
他把立香按回他的胸口：“assassin不是好好地在特异点待着吗？你这家伙整天胡思乱想。”  
杂种乖，继续睡觉。  
“不是从者，是普通人！”立香反驳。  
“普通人，和魔术师打？”  
吉尔伽美什王被气笑了，之前怎么没发现自家杂种有搞笑天赋呢？  
“三言两语说不清楚……”立香有些沮丧：“那就不管那些了……那个，我有个小小的问题……”  
“说。”  
“如果我们在另一个世界相遇，您还会让我做您的王后吗？”  
“哦？”  
吉尔伽美什王挑起眉：“杂种你做的不是噩梦，恐怕是个春梦吧？怎么，梦到本王了？”  
立香点头：“所以王您会让我做您的王后吗？”  
吉尔伽美什王重新闭上眼睛，自家杂种抱着蛮舒服，很助眠。  
“贪心可不是什么好事，不过，不是哪个杂种都有与王同行的殊荣。”  
温热的气息呼在耳畔，吉尔伽美什王的声音如酒般醉人。  
“所以，王后，晚安。”

—完结—


End file.
